Whiskey Lullaby
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Songfic to Whiskey Lullaby. Bobby and Anita drink to foget the other. Story includes alcoholism, character death, and suicide. Be warned.


Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Whiskey Lullaby". Brad Paisley, Alison Krauss, and their respective labels own the rights. I also do not own "All My Children" or any of its characters. ABC and the shows owners carry the rights.  
  
Warning: This is an incredibly sad fic, so don't read it if you do not feel like feeling just a little bit sadness towards the characters. Includes alcoholism and suicide so beware.  
  
Author's Note: I realize that Bobby is the reason behind his and Anita's break-up but in this story I am trying to convey how he honestly feels he is the wronged party (you know how that goes in a Soap).  
  
She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
  
Until the night  
  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
  
And finally drank away her memory  
  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
  
Bobby sat alone at the bar, a highball glass filled with whiskey in his hand. The glass was almost empty. It had been his fifth that night. He had tried to get her off of his mind with every drink that he took. But he could never seem to stop thinking of her.  
  
His mind drifted back to that day, just months before when he had received the divorce papers. He knew from that moment trying to get her back was just a waste of time. Deep down he knew that his lies were the reason their marriage fell apart, but he still resented her for leaving him. If she had loved him she would have wanted to try again.  
  
He would never love anyone the way he had loved Anita. He finished off his glass and paid his tab. Minutes later he was in his hotel room, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He began recalling every moment with her; every moment that she had loved him.  
  
Halfway through the bottle Bobby picked up a piece of the hotel's courtesy paper that was placed in the bedside drawer. He intended to write her a letter, but all he could get out was one line; "I'll love her 'till I die." He clutched the piece of paper as he finished of the bottle and started a new one.  
  
Hours and many whiskey bottles later Bobby blacked out. He fell, face first into his pillow. This was how Erica found him the next day, dead from alcohol poisoning. He had finally gotten rid of her memory.  
  
The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
  
Until the night  
  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
  
And finally drank away his memory  
  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
  
Anita sat alone in the last pew of the church at his funeral. She could hear the whispers and see the looks others gave her. But she didn't need their judgments; she blamed herself enough already. Anita tried to secretly slip out before anyone noticed her but she ran smack dab into Erica Kane. This was the last thing she needed.  
  
"How dare you?" Erica began. "How dare you show your face here? You're the reason he's dead!"  
  
"Erica-"Anita began but to her relief Greenlee came to her rescue.  
  
"Erica, stop this. This isn't the time or place for this. No one blames Anita." Greenlee said while stepping in between the two.  
  
"Oh yes, they do. Everyone knows she's the reason." Erica accused.  
  
Anita had had enough and made her way out the church while Greenlee held Erica back.  
  
Six years later Anita sat alone in hotel room in Vegas; the same room where Bobby had unintentionally ended his life. Anita had never gotten over her guilt. She knew she was the reason behind his death. And so did everyone else, she thought bitterly, remembering Erica's words. Although her family and friends tried to convince her otherwise, she always knew the truth.  
  
Anita took another drink out of the Jack Daniels bottle in her hand. She looked down at his picture. She held it firmly in her hand while tears flowed down her face. If only she had given him another chance, maybe he'd still be alive today. Anita finished off the bottle and wiped her tears away. She slowly took out a pistol from the bedside dresser. Still clutching his picture in her hand Anita said a silent farewell to the world. Now Bobby will get his wish, she thought to herself, we'll finally be together forever. She then ended her life by putting a bullet through her head.  
  
Zach found her there with her head in the pillow, still clutching his picture, minutes later. A week later she was buried next to Bobby in Pine Valley, after all it was only fitting that they should lie in eternal rest together. 


End file.
